Experiments With Polyjuice Potion
by GingerHannah
Summary: One shot. Vincent and Gregory use the Polyjuice Potion that Draco has left with them. Very weird smut. A weird story. If you don't like smut or weirdness than do not read this.


_Vincent and Gregory use the Polyjuice Potion that Draco has left with them. Very weird smut. A weird story. If you don't like smut or weirdness than do not read this._

* * *

Since the beginning of their sixth year Draco had been increasingly distant and rude. Taking the change in Draco's temperament into consideration it was a surprise that Draco was key in engineering the circumstances that led to Vincent and Gregory's loss of virginity. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle did not have girls lining up to sleep with them. They were shy, awkward boys and some, including Draco Malfoy, would say that they were physically repulsive.

Despite this both boys succeeded in losing their virginity during their sixth year at Hogwarts, this story documents the event.

* * *

Vincent pulled the stopper out of a glass bottle. He stared at the bottles contents apprehensively. The thick, mud-like substance inside gurgled unappetisingly. It had seemed like such a good plan when Gregory proposed it. He'd assured Vincent that it would be better if they lost their virginity to a good friend, but Vincent had assumed that Gregory would be the one drinking the potion.

* * *

A small part of Gregory wished that he were the one drinking the potion. His vast body was sprawled across the bed in the sixth year dormitory. In his naked state the pale flesh of his body seemed a sickly green. It might have been the strange way the Slytherin dungeon was illuminated through the algae ridden lake, or it may have simply been the nerves.

All of a sudden his stomach appeared too wobbly, his thighs were a horrible ghostly white, his cock was almost certainly too small and he was paranoid that his breath might smell. "Will Vincent even kiss me," he wondered, "or is it just sex?"

"Stop panicking," he whispered to himself. "If he agreed to this crazy idea, he probably won't judge you."

Nevertheless Gregory cast an engorgment charm on his penis, increasing the length by a couple of centimetres. He smiled as he looked at his engorged organ, repeating the process on his testicles, incase they looked small by comparison. He might not have been ready for a beauty contest, but he did feel ready for a night of wild sex.

* * *

Vincent brought the bottle of polyjuice potion towards his plump lips. Draco had left the potion with them so that they could guard him while he was in the Room of Requirement, but he still refused to tell them why he needed look-outs, so they weren't terribly bothered by what Draco wanted. Blaise and Theo had astronomy class, so the dormitory was empty. Vincent and Gregory had agreed that this was the perfect night to execute their idea, but Vincent couldn't help feeling hesitant.

Vincent sighed deeply, tipping back his head, and drank the foul potion in one gulp. Although he had undergone the transformation many times the feeling of his body being moulded as if it were soft wax had not become anymore pleasant. Turning to face the mirror and seeing a girl had become a common occurrence, but knowing what he was going to do with this particular girls body made him feel uneasy and nervous. Without stopping to admire his curvaceous body, Vincent pulled on the feminine clothing he had brought with him to the bathroom. Shaking like a leaf, but feeling oddly determined, he strode from the bathroom towards the boys dormitory.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson watched a girl lope across the common room with a decidedly masculine gait. The girls's curly, red hair bobbed across her slender shoulders. Pansy wondered how she had never noticed this Slytherin before. When the girl caught Pansy watching her face turned a deep pink and she stumbled hastily up the steps to the boys dormitory.

Pansy turned back to the horrifically long essay that lay on the desk before her, without bothering to spare the stranger a second thought.

* * *

Vincent opened the door to their dormitory apprehensively. Gregory swallowed as his best friend came through the door, looking slim and very female.

Vincent had been certain that having sex with his best friend would not be a turn on, but as he looked over at the naked boy he wondered if he was wrong. A strange hot, moist feeling radiated from between his thighs. He was glad that he didn't have currently have a cock, because he suspected that if he did he may have gotten hard from a glance of his best friend. Gregory stood up and the boys circled each other anxiously.

Vincent let the air out of his lungs, then tugged the loose dress over his head, and kicked of his boots. Even though Gregory was entirely naked Vincent still felt more exposed than Gregory with his female body covered only by a lacy bra and sensible cotton underpants. Despite this, he reached behind his back to undo the clasp of his bra. Without thinking Gregory knocked Vincent's hands away, drawing the other boy closer as he reached around to take the bra of for him. Gregory smiled as he revealed two perky breasts. To Vincent's surprise it felt nice when Gregory tentatively brushed a finger over the exposed flesh. Putting aside his worries, Vincent removed his underpants and took a step towards Gregory.

* * *

Vincent sat astride Gregory's thighs, with a hand on either side of Gregory's large torso. His dripping pussy was filled with Gregory's cock. Vincent was enjoying the feeling of sliding up and down on Gregory's large erection and grinding his borrowed clit against Gregory's body. Both boys were enjoying the way Vincent's breasts bounced erratically with every thrust.

Vincent gasped and moaned, finally reaching orgasm. His clit was almost aching with pleasure as his vagina tightened rhythmically around the large cock. He continued his thrusting, leaning forward to let his breasts lightly caress Gregory's chest. Tentatively, Gregory wrapped his arms around Vincent and when he wasn't met with resistance he pulled the other boy towards himself. Soon Vincent's soft breasts were wedged against Gregory's vast chest. Their faces were inches away from each others as they ground against each other faster and faster. Neither of the boys thought it strange when Vincent let his lips meet Gregory's and then Gregory pushed his tongue into Vincent's mouth. As Vincent sucked at Gregory's lips he wondered how it was possible to feel this aroused after having reached an explosive orgasm mere minutes earlier.

Gregory smiled cheekily, before growling sexily in Vincent's ear, "I like the feel of your wet cunt engulfing my cock. I know I'm going to orgasm soon, and I'll enjoy letting my cum spurt inside you."

Vincent felt embarrassed to hear his best friend speak to him like that, he was also embarrassingly turned on by the dirty words spilling from Gregory's mouth. And Gregory knew it.

Continuing in a low voice Gregory muttered, "I bet you'd beg for my cock if I took it away from you, I bet you'd do anything I wanted you to."

Vincent only moaned more. He certainly couldn't deny the fact that he was horny, nor the fact that he currently wanted his best friend more than he'd ever wanted anyone.

Suddenly Vincent felt his chest start to deflate. The curly hair receded into his skull and his moist vagina became an agonisingly hard cock. Vincent hurriedly moved to roll off Gregory, but Gregory only tightened his grip on the other boy. He ran a finger over Vincent's lips, before pressing his own lips delicately against them. At the same time he pressed his lower body upwards so as to allow their cocks to meet. For a few seconds the boys continued to frot against each other, Vincent feeling a little uncertain, Gregory too lost in the desire to explore his friends body to feel anything else. When Gregory could not hold off the inevitable he pulled Vincent closer, writhing uncontrollably he orgasmed. It seemed that that was all it took for Vincent to also reach orgasm. Gregory drew away a little; just enough to see the pure delight in Vincent's eyes as he was lost in the throes of pleasure.

From this moment on the two boys were not only best friends, but also lovers.


End file.
